Rainy Days and Mondays
by Gracie O'Malley
Summary: Quick little one shot about a rainy Monday in the TARDIS. Trying to get my groove back! Ten/OC (Sadie)
Notes: I'm trying to get my writing mojo going again, as I've an unfinished story or two here that I'd like to dive back into. So here's a silly little drabble. Enjoy! ^^

Mondays, no matter where you were, were the worst. The same could be said for rainy days. And when it just so happened that the rainy day happened to fall on a Monday? That was the worst of all.

Even the Doctor, normally enthusiastic about nearly _everything_ , was in a grumpier mood today. Sadie assumed it was because his big plans (which he had kept secret from her, of course) had fallen through given the current weather. He had jabbered incessantly the entire morning, giving her hints and telling her how fantastic this new venture would be. He had given her a grin across the console when the TARDIS had finally landed at their destination, racing to throw the doors open wide and head out. He had stopped short just outside the door, the heavy downpour soaking him through in mere moments.

"The rainy season," he had muttered, squinting up at the sky as the rain continued to pour unabashedly down on him. "How could I have misjudged that..." Sadie had merely giggled at him from the safety of the TARDIS interior, heading off to find him a towel.

Now she was seated, sneaker clad feet propped up on the console, an open book resting across her thighs, but her attention was solely on the Doctor. His hair was drying, sticking up at even stranger angles than normal. He was poking about the base of the console, having announced that since this particular planet had a rainy season that lasted a good nine months or more, the two of them would simply pop back a few months in time and try again. Only the TARDIS had other plans, it seemed. It didn't seem to be going well, causing the Doctor's mood to plummet further.

"Need any help?" Sadie called out after the third exclamation from beneath the console.

"No no, I've got it, thanks," the Doctor replied. "Just needs a bit more jiggery-pokery...real technical stuff, y'know..."

"Right," Sadie bit back a laugh. "Is that why you asked me a moment ago if I had any chewing gum?"

She had laughed out loud when he had banged his head for the fourth time, spluttering curses as he reappeared in her field of vision, glaring.

"Problem, sunshine?" Sadie asked, knowing full well she was antagonizing him but unable to resist for the moment. The Doctor jammed his hands in his pockets, glaring at the console as if attempting to stare it into submission.

"Yes," he answered simply, still glaring. "She's being uncooperative."

"Poor thing," his companion mused, sliding to the floor with practiced ease. "Maybe she just needs a bit of rest." She patted the console sympathetically, her eyes widening as it immediately whirred to life. The Doctor simply stared, his frown deepening a bit as Sadie's grin broadened. "How about that?!"

"Yes," the Doctor harrumphed. "How about that." He began working the dials, silently setting their new course.

"Oh, don't be such a grouch," Sadie said, resting her elbow on the surface and propping her head on her hand. "It's Monday. Sometimes things just go a bit wonky on Mondays, even for you. It's just that sort of day." She pushed off the console, resting her hands on her hips and giving the Doctor an expectant look. He blinked at her for a moment before a broad grin spread over his features.

"You're right. Rainy days and Mondays, eh? Reminds me of the song..." Sadie thought for a fleeting moment he might burst into a chorus, but then he shrugged. "Ah well, s'pose it's best to just let it go." He froze, looking up in horror as he realized what he had said. Sadie had a mischievous smile on her face, and was drawing in a lungful of air. " **NO**! Don't you dare! Sadie Mitchell, I swear I will throw you right out of this TARDIS if you even so much as think about-"

But it was too late. Sadie was already belting out a very familiar chorus as loudly as she could, her voice echoing through the ship.

" _Let it go, let it goooo_..."


End file.
